Taking her pain away
by Une Eve
Summary: Le cœur brisé et l'âme rêveuse, Road se déchire dans sa souffrance silencieuse. Qui suis-je pour apaiser son mal? Curieusement, ce fut à elle de décider...OS


**Coucou mes petits choux! Ouais ouais, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir lâchés de la pire des manières et j'en suis la plus désolée. Récemment, j'avaiS été Entraînée dans un tourbillon d'activités qui m'ont pompé l'énergie, le moral, et l'inspiration.**

 **Je suis absolument ravie que les vacances soient là. Ainsi, et je l'espère, ma productivité augmentera un brin.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous décevoir en changeant de base. One Piece reste mon fandom de prédilection, mais je suis secrètement convaincue que -man est le meilleur manga de tous les temps.**

 **A Katsura Hoshino.**

 ** _Jude the crank_** **, bonne lecture.**

 **###**

Je toquai à une porte d'ébène. Sans attendre de réponse ou d'autorisation, je m'engouffrai dans la pièce.

Road était couchée sur le divan, allongée sur le flanc, légèrement vêtue.

Comme à son habitude.

Je refermai derrière moi et passai une main dans mes boucles brunes. Road se redressa sur ses paumes, gracieusement, et reposa un pied sur terre.

\- Tiky. Viens par là.

Son sourire fut doux, son regard bienveillant. C'était incroyable, je m'étais toujours senti si petit devant elle. Serait-ce à cause de nos mémoires de Noah? Je l'ignorais, tout cela était-il que cette impression demeurait étrange, vus nos âges humains: je suis, plus ou moins, censé être son oncle -entre autres.

Et quand j'y repensais, je me disais que c'était assez étrange que quatre des Noahs se soient réincarnés au sein d'une même famille. Et, comme on disait, trop de coïncidences nuisent au hasard.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant nos yeux ronds, et Wiely pointa sa tête et son regard blasé de la vie sur le seuil.

-Le destin n'a pas voulu vous dissocier, sans doute.

Road se rassit au bout du divan, nullement gênée par l'intrusion de Wisely. D'ailleurs, il était déjà dans le couloir.

A cela aussi, on s'accoutumait. Plus personne ici ne connaît ce que veut dire l'intimité d'une pensée. Non que ça nous dérangeait tant que ça, nous n'avions pas grand-chose à nous cacher, mais bon. Encore une de ces habitudes humaines qu'on abandonnait en intégrant les rangs du Prince.

De toute façon, celui qui en souffrait le plus n'était autre que Wisely lui-même. Personne dans ce manoir n'oubliera la fois où il s'était évanoui après avoir accidentellement lu les pensées de Road.

Je me rappelais que la curiosité m'avait rongé à ce propos, que j'avais interrogé Road sur ce qui avait bien pu mettre Wisely dans cet état.

Elle s'était contentée de me sourire mystérieusement et j'ai eu le droit à sa fameuse œillade ambrée derrière le rideau de longs cils, ainsi qu'un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

Road, si énigmatique...

Sa petite main agrippa mon épaule et me tira doucement en arrière. Je m'allongeai sur le divan, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Elle se mit à jouer avec mes longs cheveux bouclés. De toute façon, je les avais laissé pousser uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Sinon, je me serais bien passé de leurs chatouillements.

\- Ça va? dis-je prudemment. Tu me sembles bien rêveuse, ce soir.

Elle éclate d'un rire sonnant faux. Pas à moi, Road.

-Je suis la Noah du rêve, Tiky. Choisis mieux tes mots, sourit-elle.

-Pensive?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais mon regard insistant lui assura qu'elle ne détournerait pas la conversation aussi facilement.

Road est une manipulatrice, je le savais autant qu'elle, mais ça ne prenait pas avac moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je me sens patraque, voilà.

Ça ne va pas. La maladie est humaine.

Nous ne le sommes pas.

\- Mais...de quoi souffres-tu? tentai-je malgré tout.

\- D'amour, Tiky. Je souffre d'amour.

Elle laissa tomber sa main dans un mouvement empreint de lascivité, et reposa sa tête sur le dossier. Un voile d'amertume recouvrit ses yeux, et l'on aurait juré que les souvenirs défilaient sous son regard.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes, et finis par m'asseoir pensivement.

\- Encore cet Allen, hein?

\- Et qui d'autre que lui...

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'enticherais de lui à ce point.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je m'enticherai de lui tout court, soupira-t-elle.

C'est juste. Un exorciste n'a rien à voir dans les histoires de coeur d'un Noah, encore moins Allen. Peut-être est-ce la mémoire de Noah en lui qui a charmé Road? Auraient-ils eu, par le passé, une liaison amoureuse?

J'ignore quoi en penser.

Road se lova contre mon torse. Mes bras l'entourèrent tandis que ma main caressait fébrilement ses cheveux bruns. Pourtant, j'étais ailleurs.

Neah est loin d'être le Noah le plus recommandé d'entre nous. C'était un traître. Le 14ème Noah en trop, celui-là même que le Prince voulait éradiquer à tout prix.

Et Road...ma pauvre Road. Déchirée entre son amour et sa loyauté. Un cruel dilemme qu'elle refusait de trancher.

Cependant, j'avoue que ce jeunot était terriblement attachant. Il avait ce charisme propre à lui qui fait que quelque chose en soi cèdait devant lui.

J'étais plus que sûr que si cette guerre sainte, les exorcistes, si tout ceci n'existait pas, nous aurions pu être de très, très, très bons amis.

C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à le laisser croupir dans cette cellule -ni à laisser ma nièce broyer du noir et ressasser ses remords.

\- Ça te passera. Ne pense pas à lui et ça ira.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Que crois-tu? J'ai tant essayé que j'ai baissé les bras. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas le dire au Prince. Ou à Allen.

\- Tu rêves, Road! dis-je spontanément.

Elle poussa un "Hah" sarcastique, et je me rendis compte de mon jeu de mots involontaire bien tard.

Elle relâcha son dos, appuie sa joue contre mon épaule. Se dandine un peu à mes côtés.

\- Tu penses trop, lui dis-je.

\- Mais toi, pas assez.

\- Je ne m'amourache pas de la personne la plus impossible au monde.

\- Très agréable de ta part de me le rappeler à la moindre occasion, Tiky. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en ai besoin.

\- Tes antiphrases ne m'impressionnent pas, sache-le.

Elle étreignit mes épaules de son bras et attrapa à nouveau une de mes mèches bouclées, l'entortilla autour de son doigt. Son visage était proche du mien. Peut-être trop, à vrai dire.

\- J'ignorais que les chagrins d'amour étaient aussi éprouvants.

-Tu penses qu'il ne m'apprécie pas? demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Road, là n'est pas le problème, gestes m'inspirèrent davantage de sensualité qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

Elle me dévisagea intensément, me plaqua un baiser sur la joue, tel qu'elle en a l'habitude, puis un autre sur les lèvres, comme je n'en avais jamais eu de sa part.

\- Et si, au lieu de pointer le doigt sur l'évidence, tu me rendais un service? J'apprécierai que tu deviennes Allen. Rien qu'une fois. Rien que pour moi, Tiky.

Ses grands yeux hypnotiques m'envoûtaient. Je nageais déjà dans la profondeur de son regard quand elle m'allongea lentement sur le divan. Je l'arrêtai alors qu'elle se penchait sur moi, sa fausse candeur quémandant un nouveau baiser.

\- ...Pourquoi?

Road ferme les yeux, certes hésitante, quoiqu'un brin amusée par ma question.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Avant tout, et sous ses airs de préadolescente gothique et d'enfant candide, Road n'est qu'une garce.

Une garce qui sait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

 **###**

 **Mon triangle amoureux favori, après ceux dans Honey and Clover (** ** _si quelqu'un veut en parler... :$_** **) est Le Road-Allen-Tiky. En débattre me tenait réellement à cœur.**

 **Reviews? :3**


End file.
